


With Love from Christophe

by IllyasJames



Series: Spades [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Yuuri, Best Friends, Chocolate, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Presents, Toys, submissive!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After being turned on, humped on and then not got on with Yuuri, Victor finds himself with a craving he just has to find a way to fulfill. Not being able to find it himself he decides to call a friend.Although that friend is more shocked about what didn't happen than what is going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> Although I have written it to be a stand alone story, I would advice to also read Day 2 of my 365 challenge; Kiss?!?!.  
> warning though, Victor is going to ramble. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Nothing seems to be exactly as he needs it to be. Why isn't there an easier way to find something like this. Victor stares at his computer screen, he has been staring for over an hour. He leans back into his chair. He's been looking for days now, although it feels like it has been weeks or even months. He is seriously running to the edge of his ability to do something stupid. Like order that kit from that one website. Still, even if he did, there would be no way he could ask Yuuri to do that. Not after he opened up about his fears like that. Victor rubs his hands over his face. 

Soon the Katsuki's will all be back from their various tasks to open for lunch, and he will have to go to Ice castle with Yuuri to practice. They will have to embark to Russia soon and they need to get ready. Going back to Russia as a coach for the first time. He really fears that in his current state he'll make a fool of himself. He looks at his telephone when it signals that he got a text, maybe it's from Yuuri. He quickly looks at the screen but when he sees it's from Chris he wants to put the phone away. He should not be talking to Chris right now. That man is way to comfortable to talk about sex and he is just now....... wait...

Christophe looks at his phone ringing. Not many people call him at 2:39 am and of the few that do it is never Victor Nikiforov. It's already hard enough to get that man to react to a text or an email, let alone react by calling. Christophe settles into his pillow and picks up.

"Bonjour Victor, à quoi dois-je cet honneur?"  
"Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure impie. J'ai un problème qui doit être résolu." Chris hears a load sigh coming from the other end of the line. "Tu es mon dernier espoir"

Chris stares at his telephone screen for a moment, the voice sounds like Victor, the screen says it is Victor's number but it doesn't feel like Victor. Thinking back at the competition a few days ago, Victor had seemed of between programs. But all that had gotten fixed when he kissed his boy right. They had seemed at ease afterwards, perhaps they had an argument but how could Chris help there. Emotional stuff was not really his forte, he was more of the hands on... No way.

"Victor what are you calling about. To be honest i do not think there is anything about skating that I can tell you, that you did not once tell me. Which leaves only one option and you would never call me about something like that. Especially as it seems you are doing just fine in that category.." The heavy sigh from the other end that interrupts him sound as a man dying. 

"It would appear to others that we are wouldn't it." Victor stares at the screen of his phone. He has to toss it out or he will lose all of his guts to do so.  
"I think I screwed up. I was just so overwhelmed with him doing my signature jump that i tossed all my plans aside and kissed him in the open. I had been saving our first kiss till I knew for certain he would be comfortable enough to receive it and then I just did it in public. Okay, he looked all calm afterwards but you have met him, it's not like one can ever tell what really is going on inside that head of him. But hé, he didn't push me away on the spot and afterwards he did just fine and all. We even practiced his exhibit piece and all was pleasant. Even the after party, well you were there, you saw him not being freaked out.  
So when we went to the hotel and he was all wrapped in his mind again I thought maybe Phichit or Celestino had said something about doing something like that in the Rink. Lord my surprise when he actual questions the kiss right the second we get to our Hotel room. He means he flat out asked me if it had just been for show. I had to tell him I was serious, again I had been planning to tell him about that in a more romantic setting. not a more private one, as our Hotel room was very private, just really not romantic. I should have thought about ordering flowers right after the competition. Do you think that would have helped. Don't think it would have.  
So as I was saying I'm trying to convince him that I was sincere about the kiss, and then he is suddenly standing right in front of me grabbing my tie. had I said that he had put the entire room between us at first, I mean i was practically at the door still and he was at the window. But so, he grabs my tie and he is in full Eros mode. You know like Eros from the routine. the routine I based on last year. THAT EROS. Except completely sober. At least I think he was sober. He was sober right?? You didn't see him drink at the party right???  
So there is the tie grabbing, and the seductive Yuuri in front of me so I can't help myself and lick my lips. I mean that boy is sex incarnated when he looks like that. And he is all seductive and he tells me to do it again. Not kiss him though, no the lip licking. So I do and he tells me to do it again but slower. So I do and he licks the tip of my tongue. Did not see that coming, so I nearly swallow my tongue. He flat out orders me to do it again and to let him enjoy himself. Oh and all this time he had his hand between my legs caressing my thigh only a few centimeters away from... well from There! So I slowly do it again, because well, this turned me on so badly. I wanted to see what he was going to do.  
Next thing I know His tongue is in my mouth, his lips are devouring me and his hand is in my pants going over the same part of my leg but then on skin. I'm not certain when but at one point he ripped my shirt, and I'm still sporting a love bite on my collar bone 4 days later. And while he's planting that he is rubbing himself quite splendidly against my leg. So I drop that I want to do more and Poof, gone is Eros Yuuri. Here is regular Yuuri freaking out about the situation. He APOLOGIZED, while locking himself up in the bathroom.  
I realized that it was over, cleaned the room put on a t-shirt and some pj slacks and went to bed. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable once he would come out of the bathroom you know. So when he finally comes out, the last thing I expected him to tell me is that he is scared of sex. Not sex in general though, but having it. Turns out he's Ace. he doesn't go there with his mind. At least not consciously. No wonder the guys idea for sexual attraction is his favorite dish. HE HAS NO CLUE.  
So I have been sporting a hard on for 4 days, along with the love bite. I want to be there for him, to let him know he can relay on me. Damned Chris, I love him so much. I'm getting sick to my stomach thinking about how uncomfortable all my flirting must have been. But this does leave me with the issue of needing some help with myself and I tossed all my stuff out when I moved here. Seriously did not think I needed any help. And I need help. I've felt him and I now have this odd idea lodged in my mind that I need a toy that is sized like him. And I can't find it."

Victor waits for a moment once he is done. The other side of the line stays completely silent. He wonders if he might have gone of in Russian, made Chris think he was drunk and made the other man hung up on him. But then he hears a sort of choking sound. 

"That was your First Kiss!!!" Victor has to pull the phone away from his ear. "Seriously, i can say that every person thought this was everything but your first kiss. Man, as far as all of us have been thinking you two have been doing the horizontal mambo naked for the past 4 months now. There have been bets." It stays silent for a moment. "That cheating Thai, no wonder he didn't want to go along in the pool. As a former roommate he should know about Yuuri's no-sexness. And he didn't tell us."

Victor can hear his friend is working himself up. And suddenly wonders exactly what kind of stories are going on about them. He knows the media never got hold of what happened at the banquet after all the sponsors left. But almost every skater was there and they all know what happened. Should he be worried?

"Okay I calmed down. Do have to say that I never pegged you -pun intended here- to be the submissive in a relationship. But it seems you'll need a bit of a personalized thing. Lucky you one of my friends makes them just right. I'll just need the measurements and some of your preferences and I'll drop by his place before practice tomorrow. So wait a second for me to get a piece of paper. This dude loves his paper work." There is some scrambling sounds before Victor hears a bed creak.  
"Okay got the paper and a working pen. So He'll need; length, width top, width bottom, any curve and if you prefer pulls or rumble. Personally I prefer pulls, it makes it feel just the more real. So what do you know?"

Victor rubs his hand seemingly absent mindlessly over the part of his leg Yuuri used to get of on.  
"Length, I'd say a good 12.5 cm. The top felt like it was about 2.5-3 cm and the base felt a good 4 cm width. It felt like there was a mild curve to the right. I'll trust you on the pulls thing there." He hears the other man scribbling something on paper.  
"Man he must have rubbed you good that you can still recall all that. Okay. My friend is good, but still it will need a few days to settle properly. So I can probably sent it by overnight courier to you by the end of the week. Luckily Phichit already provided me the address. Said I should go there after the season's over." He hears a chuckle. "You'll only have to suffer a little longer. Don't go blind before the packages arrive." There is a click to indicate Chris hung up. 

Victor stares at the phone. Why is he suddenly thinking that he made a grave mistake. This is a person who will torment him with this for years to come and he gave Yuuri's private sizes. He clasps his hand over his face. Oh lord. He drops his hands in his lap on his very seriously hurting from being so hard because of all the memories penis. Seems he should take Chris' advice to heart. He slips his hand in his pants and goes on to release some of the tension.

 

5 days later.

His room door gets thrown open by Yuuri. Victor stares at him for a second. Why is he up so early, Yuuri is never up early. When he sees Makkachin come in after him he realizes the dog must have woken him up for his morning walk. Lately the dog slept more in Yuuri's room than in his. 

"Look." Yuuri jumps on the bed. "Chris sent us some presents. He said he would after the competition but it is such a busy time I thought he would forget. I was in luck that I caught the delivery guy because Mari would have opened them to pilfer any chocolate." Yuuri simply beams at him.  
Victor on the other hand is in a state of horror. It would be just something Chris would do. Sent them both something lewd. Why had he not thought of that. Oh who is he kidding he knows why he wasn't thinking. He can feel it throbbing right now. Just the thought of Yuuri on his bed is doing it just fine. He has to look on at Yuuri pulling the wrapping paper from the package, revealing a rectangular black box. A very pretty decorated black box. Victor's heart sinks in his stomach he has to stop Yuuri. He hasn't even lifted his hand from the bed before Yuuri pulls open the top. He can see the young man's eyes grow extremely large. And then he starts smiling. Smiling? 

"Oh Victor. Just look at all these chocolates. I know I can't eat them because I have to pay attention to my weight, but just look at them." Yuuri tops the box upside down on the covers. All different sized and flavored Chocolates drop out. Every single one nicely wrapped to perfection. Truly a wonderful gift. Victor takes the box from Yuuri and starts to put the chocolates back. While he does that he hears a ripping sound, realizes that Yuuri is going to see if he got the same kind of chocolates he quickly takes out a duo package and pushes them in Yuuri's hands while pulling his black box away from him. 

"If you promise to take two extra rounds during warm up you can have these today. They are some of my favorites as I've gotten chocolates from Chris before. Now go hide your chocolates before Mari sniffs them out." Yuuri smiles at him for the candy, quickly puts the rest in the box and runs out.

Leaving Victor alone with his box, the dreaded box, the box that looks exactly like Yuuri's. He closes his eyes before opening the lit, and when he looks in he can see... Chocolates. Chocolate mints. He takes out the mints and sees the container beneath it. There is a note on the container. 'Considering what I know the mints are to stop him from going in deeper. Christophe <3 p.s When using follow instructions for the first time. Don't me headstrong. You are not used to this kind of thing. p.p.s My friend advised a certain lube so I sent you some of it. Chocolate flavored of course.'

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour Victor, à quoi dois-je cet honneur? ~ hello Victor, to what do I owe this honor?  
> Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure impie. J'ai un problème qui doit être résolu. ~ Sorry to disturb you at this ungodly hour. I have a problem that needs to be resolved.  
> Tu es mon dernier espoir ~ You are my last hope


End file.
